Triangles Of Love
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Pc Andy Davidson, Police Baton In Hand Answers His Door to a Very Upset Gwen, What Has Rhys Done? and Can He Change it? Will Andys Dreams of Getting Gwen Become Reality. Why is Somebody Ringing Gwen Off Ianto's Phone, is he really back?
1. Chapter 1

**Triangles of Love**

**Characters/ Pairings: Gwen/Andy Gwen/Rhys, Mentions of Jack and Mary Cooper. **

Gwen stood at the doorstep of Sergeant Andy Davidson's house. It was cold and she was freezing. Andy carefully opened the door slowly, baton in hand as it was relatively late and he was suspicious. He never imagined Gwen Cooper would be standing there with all her bags, crying her eyes out. "Gwen what are you doing here?" Andy asked sympathetically as he took one of her bags, and escorted her inside. "Rhys decided to end our marriage" Gwen cried. "Oh" this was the only thing Andy could say as he was trying on one side to be compassionate but also wanting to ask her to marry him at the same time. "I just thought that you would be the only person who would listen, so can I stay here for a while, just until I get my own place, I never wanted to be a single mum Andy, really I won't be able to do this on my own" Gwen cried as she put her head in her hands. "You can stay here as long as you want, I will be there through everything, if that knob head doesn't even want to be involved, because I love you Gwen I always have and I always will" Andy said trying to figure out if he had just announced his undying love for Gwen or not. "Aww Andy I know that you fancy me but look at me I'm a mess, who's about to pop" Gwen laughed, Andy did too as he asked her if she wanted to get herself ready for bed as it had been a stressful day. Gwen snuggled next to Andy "I'm okay" she said as Andy continued to watch TV. Was his dream becoming reality as Gwen got closer, so close even he could feel her heartbeat and it was racing with excitement.

* * *

><p>Gwen Woke up that morning with a start, she started to cook breakfast as Andy plodded down the stairs. "God I don't think I've ever had treatment like this!" Andy exclaimed. "Well I thought you were so nice to let me and the bump stay here for a while we should be cooking you breakfast" Gwen smiled.<p>

Rhys had been up all night, ringing many places trying to find out where Gwen had left, she took all of the baby clothes and her clothes, he knew he had filled for divorce because he couldn't take the pressure of Gwen and her torchwood past hanging over her, he felt he could do no more to help her after Jack left, even though he still loved her, and he just wanted to know if herself and his unborn child were safe. Now it was getting worrying, maybe she was just sleeping in the car? What if she had the baby alone? All of these things were going through his head. He was so angry and anxious he started to cry on the phone to Gwen's mother Mary Cooper. "I don't know where she's gone, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have filed for divorce, I shouldn't have been a coward" "Don't be such a baby Rhys, you started this, now you better find my daughter or you will have hell to pay for!" Mary screamed down the phone as she hung up.

Andy answered the unknown number on his phone. "Hello?" Andy questioned his mouth full of bacon. "Andy you have to help me" Rhys cried. "What do you want, piss off why don't you, Gwen doesn't want you in her life, and you made sure that happened when you filed for divorce" Andy shouted. Gwen closed her eyes she tried to shut out all thoughts of Rhys, but they kept coming back, more and more as the convocation went on. "Please just let me see her" Rhys said. Andy looked at Gwen who had now opened her eyes, and was nodding. "She says yes, but don't you dare upset her" Andy shouted. Gwen placed her hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes and her other hand grasping the side. "Gwen are you okay, hunni?" Andy asked. "Yeah, just a twinge that's all really, it sounds like you have never said hunni in your entire life" Gwen smiled. "I think that was the first time" Andy and Gwen Laughed together, they looked into each others eyes, as Andy leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Rhys downed another glass of whiskey, he was trying to figure out what went wrong, did he push Gwen into having a child, was he really ready himself, who was he kidding. And Jack, the way Gwen cried for days after he left, it broke his heart slightly, to know if she had the chance she would have gone with him. He picked up the divorce papers, and thought carefully, would he rip them know or leave Gwen and there child forever.<p>

Gwen broke away from the kiss, "I'm sorry, I can't, things are just too… Much" Gwen said. "I know I'm sorry" Andy apologised. "But I liked it" Gwen said as she leaned in for a kiss…. She wanted to rip off his shirt. So she did.

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Triangles of Love Chapter 2.

Dedicated to: pc andy's fav girl

Gwen looked at the ceiling, covering her naked body with a cover, she felt guilty, one act of passion, she couldn't help herself. Then the doorbell rang, "Shit Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed, she grabbed her clothes and went downstairs to answer the door. "Hey" Gwen said deadpan. Rhys just looked at her tears in his eyes, his face unshaven, he took the divorce papers which were in his hand and ripped them. "So you changed your mind?" Gwen said still not giving in. Andy came down the stairs in his dressing gown, as he butted into Gwen and Rhys' convocation. "How dare you leave a woman who's thirty six weeks pregnant, on the street, with nowhere to live so I'm being the bigger man here and telling you to go away!" Andy shouted looking tense. "Andy Please" Gwen scolded. "You don't understand I'm scared, I'm so scared" Rhys said as he started to cry, Gwen had never seen Rhys cry like that not in the ten years they had been together, "Can we talk, alone and try and sort this out" Gwen said as she looked up at Andy. "Sure" Andy gave in, seeing his future with Gwen crumbling once again.

Rhys sat down in the front room, wiping his eyes. "You look bigger than since I last saw you" Rhys said trying to make small talk. "Rhys what are you scared about?" Gwen said her compassionate side came out, everybody who had problems and wouldn't tell anybody, they would talk to her, it's like she had some kind of special power. "I'm just scared about becoming a dad, that's why I went to my lawyer, that's why I asked for a divorce, it just got too real, and it frightened me to death, I just needed time to clear my head, I've done a lot of thinking and a lot of drinking" Rhys said. Gwen grabbed one of her bags and took out a baby grow. "How can something which fits into this, be scary" Gwen explained. "It's not" Rhys replied as he took the baby grow off Gwen. "It's just I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to be doing, how am I supposed to be a dad" Rhys said. "You learn things Rhys!" Gwen explained. Andy leaned his head on the door listening to everything, he frowned, did he mean anything to Gwen, or was he just a fling? Gwen kissed Rhys passionately, "I never, ever want to loose you again!" Rhys cried. "You won't" Gwen said her forehead leant on Rhys'. Rhys got up and grabbed Gwen's bags. "Thanks for looking after her Andy" Rhys thanked as he walked to the car. "Thank you for having me" Gwen smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Tell Rhys to ring me when the baby's born" Andy said. "I will" Gwen smiled, "And be careful" Andy smiled as Gwen did the same.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Triangles of Love Chapter 3.

Gwen's phone rang, Gwen herself oblivious of this until she saw the bright light on the table. Gwen glanced at the screen.

_1 missed Call Ianto Jones_

Gwen's eyes widened, as she screamed for Rhys. Rhys ran down the stairs, in pure panic, to see Gwen glaring at her phone. "What?" Rhys said, out of breath. Gwen gave him the phone, "Ianto, what Gwen it's somebody's idea of a sick joke don't worry" Rhys tried to reassure Gwen but it still wasn't working. "What if it isn't, what if the government were lying to us, what if they have been doing experiments on him, what if he was still alive!" Gwen cried. "I want you to take a deep breath, and relax, there is no point of getting wound up, because you're talking out on context here" Rhys said. "I should call it back" Gwen said. "No Gwen!" Rhys said. The doorbell went. Both Rhys and Gwen looked round suspiciously. "I'll get it" Gwen said. The outline, looked familiar, it was defiantly a man, a man in a suit. She opened the door, "What did I tell you about answering your phone" Ianto said as he brushed off some dust which lay on his shoulder. "This can't be happening" Gwen said, she looked confused. "Gwen I've got to say, you look gorgeous pregnant" Ianto said. "Thanks, nobody has ever said that before, except Rhys. "Do you mind if I come in, I'm freezing, I've spent the last three days trying to track you down, you're a hard person to find, now where's Jack, I feel like I haven't seem in such a long time" Ianto smiled. Gwen's face sunk, and so did Ianto's as he read her facial expressions. "He's gone, isn't he?" Ianto asked. "Yeah" Gwen replied. "Because of me" Ianto frowned.

"No and yes" Gwen said. She continued to talk about Steven and what happened after the 456, and how Jack left over two months ago. "So, enough of him, how are you?" Ianto said as Gwen started to cry. "Hey don't cry over me, really" Ianto smiled. "I've missed you" Gwen cried. "Ianto" Rhys smiled. "Rhys" Ianto said as he shook his hand. Rhys looked at Gwen. "Are you alright Gwen" Rhys asked. "I'm fine, really I'm just a bit in shock, that's all, I can't stop shaking" Gwen said. "C'mon, today has been a bit of a shock, but we need to make into at home here, as he has nowhere to go" Rhys said. Gwen felt her stomach, "Are you okay?" Ianto said. "Yeah, just stomach aches" Gwen said as she got up and went into the living room. "Rhys why don't you help me get settled into my room, I hope you don't mind me staying, it really is the last resort" Ianto said. "No really, It's fine" Rhys said.

Gwen walked up and down the living room, crying and holding her stomach, she eventually, went into the hallway and tried to climb up the stairs. "Rhys?" Gwen said quietly, Rhys couldn't hear her as he was chatting to Ianto. "Oh!" Gwen cried as she sat on the stairs crying. Rhys went into the hallway upstairs when he started to go down stairs when he saw Gwen on the stairs. "Gwen!" Rhys said as he rushed down the stairs. "Rhys, this baby it's coming now!" Gwen cried. "Right, urm" Rhys' heart was beating so fast, it felt like his heartbeat was being amplified it was that loud. "I'm not ready!" Gwen said. "I'll go and get things ready" Rhys said. "No, don't leave me!" Gwen cried as she held Rhys' hand. "I've forgotten how to do my breathing, I've forgotten how to do everything" Gwen cried. "It's fine, everything's going to be okay, because were together right, and everything's going to be fine" Rhys said sounding emotional. "We get to see our baby girl" Gwen cried. "Yeah" Rhys smiled.

Pc Andy went straight to Gwen and Rhys' house as soon as Rhys text him about Gwen. "How is she?" Andy said. "She's doing great, the midwife is in there now, just checking her over before we take the big trek to Swansea. "Send her my love" Andy smiled. "I will do" Rhys smiled. Ianto walked out of the kitchen to see Andy. "Bloody hell the walking dead in here!" Andy exclaimed.

**Review x **


End file.
